Katsuya Honda
|siblings = Unnamed Sister |spouse = Kyoko Honda (Wife) |children = Tohru Honda (Daughter) |extended family = Kyo Sohma (Son-in-law) Hajime Sohma (Grandson) Unnamed Grandson Unnamed Granddaughter Unnamed Great-granddaughter Unnamed Niece Unnamed Nephew Kyoko's Parents (Parents-in-law) Unnamed Granddaughter-in-law |manga = Chapter 90 |anime = Episode 5 (2001, flashback) Episode 5 (2019, flashback) }} is the husband of Kyoko Honda and the late father of Tohru Honda, who died when Tohru was only three years old. Appearance As of the colored cover of the manga, Katsuya has black hair even it looks more purplish. He has dark brown eyes, nearly black. Personality Katsuya was a very perceptive man who was able to understand the motivations behind a person's actions - as seen when he observes that Kyoko acts out only because she wants someone to pay attention to and love her. He was also unconventional, as he had no problems with seeing Kyoko - then a middle school student - inside or outside of school, take her out to lunch, and eventually marrying her despite the age gape, her history as a 'yankee', and his family's disapproval. He had a deeply loving and caring relationship with Kyoko, and cherished and loved his daughter, Tohru. He described himself as an 'intern with absolutely no interest in becoming a teacher', and only pursued the career because his family and co-workers expected him to follow in his father's footsteps, even though he had no intention of becoming a teacher at all. However, he notes that an advantage to this is that he is able to get away when he 'crosses a few lines and breaks the rules'. Regardless, he feels that he started to 'build walls' around his true self in order to follow his father's and family's wishes. When she was in high school, Kyoko described him as being an 'aloof sort of guy' and the master of 'feigning politneness'. Story Overview History Katsuya Honda was Tohru Honda's father and Kyoko Honda's husband. He was the only person to understand at all what Kyoko was going through. He met Kyoko at the age of 21 in middle school where he was teaching as an intern teacher. He and Kyoko became nearly inseparable, and he always called her "Miss No Eyebrows" as a remark to her Yankee style. They met over the weekends and talked to each other about nearly everything. He told Kyoko about how he was insecure as a child, and faked the kindly speech he uses to win people over. One day, after Kyoko was released from the hospital, her parent decided to disown her. They had packed her bags and while Kyoko was standing at the door, Katsuya appeared and proposed to her. Kyoko agrees and the two are soon married. Not many of Katsuya's family members like the prospect of him marrying a former gang member except Katsuya's father, who stands by his son's decision. Their short marriage was a happy one, resulting in the birth of Tohru, whom Katsuya became quite close to. Katsuya died of pneumonia while on a business trip, leaving Kyoko in a deep depression. Kyoko and Tohru's grandfather were left to care for Tohru, though Kyoko did not remember doing much with Tohru during this time. One day, while seeing a show on TV, Kyoko saw something that made her think of Katsuya and left to head towards the ocean to follow him leaving young Tohru alone. Kyoko did not realize that she'd left Tohru alone until a young girl, no older than Tohru (at the time), and her mother were loudly talking about a train ticket which snapped her out of this trance. Kyoko then returned to Tohru, and hugged her. At Kyoko's death, she begins to think about her leaving Tohru all alone, how she felt after Katsuya's death. When she dies, and sees Katsuya, she begins crying, Katsuya reaches out to hold her hand and they both reunite once more as a loving couple.Chapter Relationships Unnamed Father Kyoko Honda Tohru Honda Trivia *His sister and her family (except for their father) are not fond of his marriage to Kyoko and do not seem to like his daughter, Tohru much either. *He is mentioned in the 2001 version of Fruits Basket. es:Katsuya Honda fr:Katsuya Honda Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honda Family Category:Male